


Textmates

by barbaesparza



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Sonny Carisi is gay, Soulmates, Textfic, Texting, in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaesparza/pseuds/barbaesparza
Summary: In a world where matches receive special phones on the youngest of the pair's 20th birthday, soulmates are able to contact each other by phone call and text message.





	Textmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts), [AHumanFemale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanFemale/gifts).



> Dear, dear friends. I present to you my very first Soulmate AU. For Maggie, who is President of the Soulmate AU Society, and Lyssa, who knows that should I not know how to write something, I should just turn it into a textfic. And here is this, which I wrote in less than 3 hours. Hm. Weird. Enjoy!!!

On Sonny Carisi’s 20th birthday, a package arrives for him. A birthday present, he expects. With no return address.

Teresa, Gina and Bella crowd around him as he opens the package. Inside is a plain old mobile phone, without packaging.

Teresa and Gina whoop suddenly. Bella’s eyes go wide. “Is that…?”

Sonny ignores them, turning the phone around in his hands, studying it carefully. He reaches back inside the package and retrieves a charger cord. 

“Hurry up, turn it on already!” Teresa shouts.

Sonny bites his lip, pressing down intently on the power button. The screen lights up.

There’s only one number in the contact list, and without a name.

“What are you waiting for? Call!” Gina urges.

Sonny freezes.

“Uh. Let’s give him a little privacy then, huh?” Bella suggests.

Teresa and Gina roll their eyes but shuffle out of the room once Sonny promises he’ll call.

 

Sonny’s _so_ nervous, but he decides to bite the bullet and give it a try before he talks himself out of it.

Mechanically, he makes his fingers press the buttons to make the call.

He holds the phone up to his ear hesitantly, hoping someone will pick up but at the same time, hoping they won’t. 

They don’t. The phone doesn’t even ring.

The dead tone in his ear gives him a sinking feeling.

 

He tries again the next day to the same result.

 

He stops trying after the fifth time.

 

He shoots off a single text message a week later as a last ditch effort.

_Hey. Hope you’re okay. Just wanted to let you know I’m here if you ever want to talk._

 

Nearly 8 months pass. Sonny has kept the mysterious phone charged, checking it every few days. Still nothing.

 

One day, Sonny returns home from class to find a message on the phone once he plugs it in. 

 

R: Is anyone there?

 

Sonny stares at the phone, gaping. He types his reply so fast he’s sending it off before he even realizes what he’s doing.

 

S: Yeah. I’m here.

 

Another message pops up in seconds.

 

R: Shit. I didn’t think this would even work.

S: Yeah, I thought mine was faulty too.

R: So. Hi.

S: Hi.

S: So why today?

R: I guess it’s because… I turned 30.

R: Being alone, it just really hit me today.

S: It’s your birthday?

R: Yeah.

S: You’re not alone anymore. Happy birthday.

S: I don’t even know your name.

R: It’s Rafael. What’s yours?

S: Sonny. Well, Dominick, but that’s my dad, so.

R: Thanks, Sonny.

R: I’m sorry I hadn’t checked in earlier.

S: That’s okay. I’m glad you have.

R: I know it’s been a while since these arrived. I just… couldn’t.

S: You don’t have to explain, really. I’m not mad.

R: Okay. I don’t know if I believe in the whole soulmate thing, to be honest.

S: I guess it works for some but not others. It’s worth a try though, don’t you think?

R: Maybe. You seem nice.

S: I am!

R: You’re so much younger than me, you know.

S: I’m gonna be 21 soon, you know.

R: I know. 9 years is a lot.

S: I suppose. I’m very mature for my age ;)

R: Is that winky face supposed to help or?

S: What are you saying, Rafael? Is it a dealbreaker? Give it to me straight.

R: Age no, winky face yes

S: Duly noted.

R: Are you even… into guys

S: I’m gay, so…

R: Ah.

S: Why, aren’t you?

R: Oh, I’m bi.

S: Okay. Good.

R: It’s just, I’ve heard of straight guys being matched with guys and stuff like that. That doesn’t end well.

S: Yeah. I don’t know what would have happened if you were a girl.

R: Let her down easy, I guess?

S: Maybe. I don’t know.

R: You don’t?

S: I mean, I’d still want to get to know them no matter what.

R: Even though you’re gay?

S: You only get one soulmate.

R: Wow.

S: Dealbreaker?

R: What? No, no.

S: But you’re surprised.

R: Well, yeah. I mean, I wouldn’t know, being bi and all

S: I look at it this way. I’ve never liked a girl that way before, but maybe she could be the first.

R: You’re a romantic. Dealbreaker.

R: Kidding. I think.

S: Guess I’m going to have to do all the wooing here, then…

R: I don’t need wooing.

S: We’ll see.

R: So. We’re both guys and into guys. And I’m 9 years your senior. You still want to get to know me?

S: Yes.

S: So, I use winky faces and I’m a romantic. Do you want to get to know me?

R: Are you hot?

R: I’m kidding. Yes.

S: Give me your number.

R: What’s the magic word?

S: I’ll send you a picture.

R: Those words will also work.

 

Rafael messages Sonny his number. Grinning, Sonny picks up his phone and scrolls through for the last photo Bella took of him at the park. His hair looks good in that one, he thinks. He usually tries not to be vain, but he wants to look good for Rafael. He sends it, keying in the number and saving it as a new contact.

 

Rafael picks up his phone after it dings, swiping to reveal a photo of a smiling young man with dimples and pretty eyes. He stares at the photo, his heart picking up speed immediately. _God, he’s pretty,_ he thinks. He finds himself smiling at his phone.

 

R: Sonny?

S: At your service.

R: Um. I don’t want to sound shallow, but… I think you’re my soulmate

S: You’re not wrong.

S: Come on, where’s mine?

R: Where’s your…?

S: Send me a photo of your face please?

R: How much did it take you not to add a winky face to that?

S: It didn’t even occur to me this time.

R: Sure, sure.

S: I swear.

R: You really want me to like you, huh?

S: Still waiting...

R: Ugh, fine

 

Rafael snaps a photo of himself quickly, still thinking about Sonny’s smile.

 

R: Only for you

 

Sonny swallows upon seeing the photo pop up. As he looks into Rafael’s expressive eyes, he feels lightheaded. The devilish hint of a smile holds a world of promise behind it. This is Rafael, his soulmate. And he’s beautiful.

 

R: You still there?

S: If looks could kill, am I right?

R: Ha ha. You’re still alive, so

 

Sonny sighs, shamelessly scrolling back up so he can tap at the photo and continue to study it, full size. His breath hitches as he wonders what it would be like to trace along that jawline with his thumb.

 

R: Sonny?

S: Hah, got you there, didn’t I?

R: Funny.

R: Did you, um, feel anything?

S: Evidently.

R: Hey, where do you live?

S: Are you inviting yourself over already?

R: Are you even in the US?

S: Yeah. Man, long distance would be a blow, wouldn’t it?

R: Yeah. Which state?

S: New York. Staten Island.

R: Oh. I’m in the Bronx.

S: What do you know, the fates are kind.

R: So when are you free?

S: For you, anytime.

R: What are you doing tonight?

S: Tonight? Uh, don’t you have plans?

R: No.

S: But… it’s your birthday.

R: Like I said. 30 and alone.

S: Oh. Then I’m there. We’ll celebrate ;)

R: DEALBREAKER

 

Sonny chuckles.

 

R: You’re still coming over, right?

S: Yes.

 

Rafael texts his address.

 

R: Don’t keep me waiting.

S: You kept me waiting long enough.

R: You kept me waiting first. For 10 years.

S: Alright, so we’re even. I’ll be there in 1 hour, tops.

R: You’re allowed to wink at me in real life, just so you know.

S: What else am I allowed to do?

 

 _Anything,_ he wants to say.

 

R: Try me. I’ll be sure to yell out “dealbreaker” if any of your wooing is not to my satisfaction

S: I can’t wait to finally meet you

R: You too, Sonny.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Do you like my lazy textfics? Do you want more? Less? Is me writing this longass unnecessary end note a dealbreaker?


End file.
